Fuuka's Winter Serenity
by KatoriAeku
Summary: When Natsuki finds out it's Fuuka's birthday and can't be there for her she relies on her friends to do it for her. Meanwhile Minato decides to push someone towards her. Minor Minato/Yukari.


**Four days late… Feels bad man but with the holidays I feel like I get a pass right? (Sweats)**

 **I gotta be honest, I wanted to write a one shot for the best girl(self-proclaimed chill D:) but idk what happened. I just felt off? Well I was a bit sick but it was more like I guess I didn't feel at ease writing the small romance that came with it. I know it's a one shot yet but I still felt off. Ah well the only reason I'm finishing it is cause I know I'll be mad at myself if I don't now. So here's to you prototype Navi cause there has to be a few people that has to take you by the hands and say "Hey, I appreciate you."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Persona it belongs to Atlus.**

 **December 20th 2009**

Fuuka had a problem. Rather, it was the fact that compared to everything else going on it shouldn't be.

"Wait." Natsuki said on the other end of the phone. "Your birthday is that close?! Why didn't you say anything before?!" Fuuka held the phone away from he ears, expecting the reaction from her ex-bully to best friend. She didn't mean to say anything about it. Honest! It just turned up when Natsuki was talking about how kids with birthdays close to Christmas must be really lucky.

"So." Natsuki's words brought her out of her musing. "What are you gonna do for it? Are you getting all your friends in the dorm together or something?"

"Um- They don't actually know."

"They don't?! That's like, totally lame Fuuka-chan! Well what were you going to do then? And don't tell me stay in your room and watch that "Terminator" movie for like the 100th time!"

"I-It's a good movie!..."

"Geez Fuuka-chan. Even if you don't want to make a big deal out of it, at least do something a little more special for yourself." Natsuki scolded. In a sense, Fuuka could understand what she was trying to say and she would be lying if spending time with all of her friends wouldn't be a good time but.

Nyx.

The name alone brought a shiver to her spine. The mother of all shadows that intends to end all life before spring comes. After everything Fuuka and her fellow friends had gone through, Ryoji; a supposed transfer student but instead a manifestation of death, told them that defeating the twelve Arcana shadows resulted in the Fall. Now in sixteen days, he plans to give them a choice; kill him and live peacefully for the remaining days or let him live and spend those days in despair. The choices didn't leave much leeway, basically breaking any morale the group had in ending the Dark Hour. So much so that everyone spent a good amount of days away from each other to lament on it.

With all that said, it was clear as day to say that something like a birthday was farthest from her mind.

"Fuuka?"

"I'm fine. It's just… not a good time right now." Natsuki knew not to push her anymore then that. Whatever was bothering her must've really been important. They continued to talk about other things until she went to bed. Natsuki laid in bed, Fuuka is way to nice for her own good. She knew that personally. Even if Fuuka got upset, she couldn't leave her friend hanging like that. She at least deserved a day to let everyone know how important she was to her friends. She pulled out her phone, typing away.

"Hey Ikao can you do me a favor?"

* * *

Yukari had a determined look on her face. It wasn't because she decided to fight the inevitable but the fact that she had to learn from a random girl that one of her closest friends birthday was tomorrow and hasn't said anything. In any normal situation, Fuuka would receive a scolding that would make even Stupei cringe due to her lack of faith in her. Instead she decided this would be a good advantage; if Fuuka didn't want anyone to know, then that was fine by her.

"Uh Yuka-tan?" spoke Junpei; one of her closer friends in a blue baseball cap (though she would never admit it). "Any reason you're dragging us away?" he asked as he and another boy with blue hair also being pulled away by her. Neither her nor blunette spoke as she dragged them to the rooftop. "You know anything about this Minato?" He only received a shrug in response.

When they reached the rooftop, she pushed the two(mostly Junpei) through the metallic door, greeting them with a nice snow filled sky.

"Hey what gives!"

"Shut up Stupei! This is about Fuuka." When the boys gave her a quizzical look, she sighed. "Her birthday is coming up in four days."

"Oh dude! Are you serious!" Junpei exclaimed. His excitement quickly turned forlorn. "I'm happy for her but is this really the time for this?"

"So you think we shouldn't do anything at all?!"

"What?! I'm not trying to say that at all but!"

"Time out you two." Minato turned to Yukari "I agree with Junpei, Yukari. She probably didn't want to say anything about it because of everything going on but." Before Yukari could retort, he turned to Junpei as he continued. "That's even more reason to do something for her though. It's the least I could do for her."

"Ah dude… don't start that. It wasn't your fault." Junpei pulled his hat down, still a bit sore over making Minato feel guilty over a situation he had no control of. Junpei looked a Yukari, his usual toothy grin forming. "Alright! Let give Fuuka-chan the best party ever!"

"Oh what? Now you're getting excited?" Yukari snarked as she gave a smile back. "That just leaves what we should do for her?"

They three continued to discuss their plans until the bell rung. From there the three would tell the others and setup the dorm which left.

* * *

"So I talked to Mitsuru and she said that everything would be there tomorrow at six." Yukari told Minato as they hung around the front gate. "The problem now is making sure that we keep her away from the dorm till then."

"I'll just take her to the mall then. Make up something that she could help me with." Yukari expression sullen a bit when she heard that earning a small smirk from him. "You're cute when you get jealous."

"That w-wasn't it you idiot!" Yukari shouted before turning away trying to cool off the heat in her cheeks. "I was thinking of getting her a gift and was hoping you could come with me."

"Guess I'll just Junpei then." Minato began taking out his phone only to be stopped by her.

"What?! No way! He'll probably just tell her by accident!" Yukari retorted. Minato shrugged, as much as he seen Junpei grown, she had a point. His thoughts shifted to Akihiko. He wasn't the best with girls but he felt he could do it but then he realized they barely hang out after school.

"She'll probably know something's up if Akihiko-senpai distracts her too." He sighed.

"And Mitsuru is going back right away to prepare everything." Yukari sighed as well. They both looked upward, both trying to find someway to distract Fuuka, at least for a little while. Minato blankly stared at the orange sky. He thought back to how the rooftop had a nice view of the city. These two combine would make a good picture.

Picture.

"I think I know someone."

* * *

In a dark room, a boy in a basic Gekkoukan uniform was fiddling with a camera. He seemed to be taking a look through all the pictures he's taking over the year. How that was possible with the black messy hair that covered half his face was anyone's guess.

The intensive look of diligence; the picture showed a long brown haired girl in glasses studying.

Guts to persevere; the picture showed a boy with tan skin in a gray tracksuit jogging.

The charm to amaze people around you; the picture showed a boy with brown hair and glasses showing others his painting.

The boy continued to flip through the pictures, each showing a different student at their high points. He kept flipping until he came across a bunch of students holding cameras. They were in at a park, variously aiming their camera at different scenery. The boy's picture was focused on one member in particular. A girl with teal hair. _Yamagishi-chan._ The thoughts brought a small blush to his cheeks. Most guys would talk about the beauty of Yukari or the elegance of Mitsuru. Even the blonde transfer student received such high despite her… "military" oddities. But almost no one ever says anything about Fuuka. About her kindness, about her quite strength, about how he hopelessly loved her.

Well maybe love was a strong word, but he always got butterflies whenever they had Photography club together. Even if she wasn't the best, Fuuka always tried her and believed in everyone and he always respected that about her. Somehow that respect became admiration, which then turned to what he was currently feeling now.

He sighed as he kept flipping through the pictures. He knew he had no chance with her, considering the other guys she's was always around. Junpei may be a class clown but he always brought a good mood, Akihiko-senpai was just the pinnacle of manliness, and Minato was just great at everything he did despite his aloof nature. If only. His ears perked up as he heard the door slide open, vanquishing the darkness of the room.

"Oh prez, you're still here." He heard Minato called out. He quickly turned off his camera, turning to him with a panicked expression.

"O-Oh Minato-kun! I thought you went home." The covered boy fidgeted. Minato furrowed his brows for a second before shrugging.

"I needed to ask you something. Do you like Sci-fi movies?"

"Huh? I mean I don't think they're bad. "He paused as he scratched his head "I mean it's kinda cool in a "maybe we can use their tech in the future" sense?" Minato nodded, small smirk appearing on his lips.

"I see." He simply said, quickly shoving two slips of paper into the boys hands. The boy looked to see that it was two tickets; a showing of "Time Ocean". The boy look at Minato, clearly confused as to why he would hand him this. "Can you take Fuuka to see that movie tomorrow? I'd go but there's something I have to do tomorrow." Minato could feel the boy blank out trying to register what was asked of him. _System down. Restarting. Loading. Should reach 100 percent right about-_

"What?!" The boy finally shrieked. "W-why would you!-"

"It would make her happy." Those simple words stopped the boy in his tracks.

 _Make her happy? What does that even mean?_ He looked at Minato, he could see how serious he was about this. I feel like he won't let me back out of this. "O-ok…" He accepted meekly.

"I appreciate it." Minato said as he prepared to leave when Yukari who hadn't said anything till this point began glaring at him.

"Hey!" Yukari stomped her foot towards the eye covered boy, emitting nothing but hostility. "You better not be thinking of trying anything with her or else!" The only thing that the boy heard after those words was the sound of barking. He wasn't sure what breed or why that even mattered but it didn't stop him from shaking like a leaf.

"The plan will be ruined if you scare him off you know." Minato said. "Well, I'm counting on you." Yukari followed after him but not before giving him one more glare.

The two began walking towards the front gate as Yukari kept glancing at Minato who kept staring straight ahead. She trusted Minato but she couldn't bring herself to trust some random guy with Fuuka. As if he could read her, he gave her a smile as he held her hand.

"Hey. Trust me, he's a good person." Yukari grumbled at how easily weak she was when it came to him but sighed as she tighten her grip on his hand.

"If you say so."

* * *

Fuuka sighed as the school day ended. Even though she told Natsuki about not wanting to make a big deal out of it, she would've still liked to hang out with someone today. The odd thing was that everyone had something to do together; Minato and Yukari were going to the mall, Junpei ran off as soon as class ended, Mitsuru seemed to be in a rush as well, even Akihiko seemed to be in a rush too. I guess I'll head back then. A small blush appeared as she thought of the teasing Natsuki gave her about her "plans". _Jeez! There's nothing wrong with that. Hmph. Natsuki such a jerk sometimes._

"U-Um Yamagishi-chan?" Fuuka looked up to see a boy with messy black hair looking at her. It was the Photo Club President. The boy who always encouraged her to do her best. The boy who had such a distinct passion for taking photography. The boy who kept eating her food even when no one else would, believing that she would get better eventually. The heat in her cheeks rose as she turned her eyes away, looking at anything except directly into the boy's eyes(?).

"O-Oh! Prez! Is something wrong?" She asked tilting her head down, subconsciously fixing her hair.

"U-Umm… A-Are you doing anything today?" He asked, trying to ignore how cute she looked right.

Fuuka was about to respond when a thought from Natsuki appeared. She said something about boys not liking when a girl wasn't available. It made them more desirable. Natsuki, Yukari and Mitsuru were clear examples of that. A strange look of confidence appeared on her face as she smiled at the boy. Not knowing how much her eyes darkened. "I'm very busy today.

The boy felt himself brake into glass, quickly reforming nodding. "O-Oh… S-Sorry to bother you." His head hang low as he began to head towards the door. She quickly looked at the boy, a look of worry showing.

"W-wait!" He turned to see a somewhat comical frown on her bright red face as she looked away. "I-I'm not busy." _This is so embarrassing! Natsuki, you jerk I'm never listening you ever again!_

"T-that hurts you know."

"I'm sorry!"

"W-Well I wanted to know. D-Do you…" He coughed for a second. "Do you… want to go see this movie with me!..." He bowed presenting the tickets to her face.

"O-ok…" She said shyly looking away.

"S-seriously?!"

That came out a lot louder than intended as all the remaining students in the class began to look at the duo. The two became red as they glanced at each other. They wasted no time running out of the classroom in embarrassment.

* * *

Time Ocean's plot took them for a twist; apparently the protagonist and the friends he gained along the way, were simply data, their struggles was just part of a bunch of files. They became self aware as they began to fight against their creator who intended to delete everything when he began to realize how strong they were becoming.

Fuuka hummed as the two walked out of the theater. The cinematography was great, but the story left her thinking. The thought of technology becoming self-aware was scary. She couldn't imagine how humanity could handle that. At the time however she felt like it would be an amazing discovery! If someone like Aigis was possible then imagine if the data inside the techno world was able to help people on a day to day basics.

A smile showed on the boys lips. Fuuka didn't know it but her eyes were practically shining. _Thank you Minato-kun!_ He thought a few tears rolling down his face. "I-I didn't know you were into these types of movies Yamagishi-chan."

"Oh! It's just that… I-I always had such a love for technology and machinery that seeing movies like that always made me think if we could ever use it in the future. Ah!-" She paused. "S-sorry, I don't sound feminine at all…" she said lamely finding the floor more interesting.

"N-no! You sound very cool!" He said giving her a thumb up. A bit lame but he meant it. She giggled giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you. You're really kind Prez." The boy felt his heart melt from his compliment. He felt like he could do anything at this point. "U-Um Prez?" He stared at her noticing that her slumped posture. "W-Why did you invite me out? I-I mean I'm glad you did just…" she mumbled the last part.

 _Because Minato asked me too?_ No matter how bad he was with girls, even he knew saying that would probably hurt her. _Because I like you…_ He shook his head, knowing his courage wasn't high enough for that.

"U-um I guess I just wanted to?" He said realizing that excuse was pretty lame. Whether or not Fuuka knew that didn't seem to matter as she brightened up.

"Well I'm glad. I thought you somehow knew it was my birthday." Her words stunned the president. Was that why she seemed so down the past few days? Was that the reason why Minato was uncharacteristically pushy? He didn't seem the type to just push his friends onto someone else so maybe?

"Hey can you wait right here?" he gestured her to the bench. He quickly ran off leaving her tilting her head. After a few moments he came back holding a bouquet of Hydrangeas. "H-here… t-these are for you." He held out his arms pushing the bouquet towards her looking at anything else but her face.

"T-These are for me?" Fuuka gasped holding her hands to her cheeks. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she took them from him. She gave a small sniff, admiring the light sweet fragrance. "T-these are wonderful." When she looked but she had to hold back a giggle. The boy was still in the same pose as before, his whole face stained in pink. "D-did you know that these were my favorites? H-have you been watching me Prez?" she teased, hiding a small mischievous smile behind the flowers as the boy noticeably fidgets.

"I.. al...s n..iced…" she could hear him mumble. To say he didn't look cute was an understatement and Fuuka felt some sort of ego boost that even she could make someone, someone she had a crush on react like this. She finally laughs.

"I-I'm sorry for teasing you Pr-"

"I've always noticed you…!" He says much more loudly. Silence envelopes the two; the boy realizing that he basically confessed to her, the other trying to process what was said.

"H-huh?!" It finally hits Fuuka as she states agape at the boy who's staring back, with a strange look of determination.

"I-I've always noticed the pictures you taken. I've always notice how you always try your best for this club and when you cook even if they don't always come out… great." He shudders at the last bento she made for the club. "I've always noticed the look you get when you tinker with your camera or how excited you get when someone asks you if you can fix theirs. I like that passion that I don't normally see from many girls. You call it unfeminine but you were always so cool when you did it." He pauses feeling his face glow even redder. He already said this much he might as well keep going.

"I've notice…- I've noticed that while most guys talk about Takeba or Kirijo they don't see your beauty and that's just a shame! Seriously I know they're attractive but-" he stopped when he noticed that a trail of stream appeared, courtesy of Fuuka, who was hiding behind the flowers, becoming glowing pink more and more as each second passed. The boy felt an odd sense of accomplishment. Even if he said too much, even if she were to reject him, he felt a huge wait off his shoulder. Wait. He never completely confessed. Courage rising, he stood his ground.

"Yamagishi-chan I like you. W-will you go out with me?" There. Now no matter what happens, he'd have to just accept it.

"I-I…" Fuuka started when her phone began to buzz. "U-um…?" the boy nodded, allowing her to take out her phone. She read the contents as face shifted to disappointment. "I-It's the dorm. They said they need me back right away."

So it's as the boy thought. The timing could've been better though. He gave her a smile. "You should get going then Yamagishi-chan. It sounds important." His response seemed to make her even more disappointed but he's right something could've come up and she needed to be there for her friends.

"R-right…!" She said getting up from the benches.

"Want me to take you home?" he asked. She shook her head. If it was shadow related she didn't want to get him involved.

"N-no, I'll be fine walking back. U-um…" She stopped as he tilted his head. She wasn't sure what came over her but next thing she knew she was a few feet away from him, leaning towards his face. The next thing he felt was something soft on his cheek. As he stood there stunned he was greeted with a half-lidded eyes, a glow radiant from the sunset and a warm smile. "Yes I will. C-Can we continue this tomorrow?" Fuuka said with uncharacteristic boldness. The boy wordlessly nodded as she smiled even more before running off.

* * *

The walk/jog home left her feeling extremely giddy. _I-I can't believe I really did that!_ She could feel her heart swelling as she replayed the moments in her mind over and over again. She took a deep breath as she neared her dorm. Whatever she was had to be held off for a bit, the message sounded really serious. What could've happened? She thought as she pushed the door open. Did Ryoji come back with even worst news. She could only pray that didn't happened.

"-Surprise!"

"-Arf!"

She was greeted with party poppers and streamers as her dorm mates graced her; Yukari, Junpei and Ken being at the forefront, holding the party poopers, Koromaru jumping up to greet her, Mitsuru and Akihiko standing at the side giving an all knowing smile an Minato who looked like he was finishing wrapping something.

"W-wha…" She blankly spoke clearly dumbfounded by the sudden ambush.

"Your birthday party! What else does it look like?" Junpei said rubbing his nose.

"When we heard from Yukari-san that your birthday was today, we had to rush to get everything prepared!" Ken said slowly pulling Fuuka towards the table that was filled with an assortment of sushi and a vanilla cake with the words "Happy Birthday Fuuka" in red frosting.

"Seriously! Do you know how much work you put us through?!" Yukari huffed crossed her chest.

"Even though I did most the work." Mitsuru teased causing Yukari to pout. "Nevetheless Happy Birthday Yamagishi." She finished smiling.

"Now come on!" Junpei hollered. "Blow out the candles and make a wish.

Fuuka just sat there surprised, she was sure that they didn't know, but even with everything going on, they went out of their way to throw all this together. She sniffed, happy that she's been blessed with so many great friends. If anything, this only reinforced her dedication to defeating Nyx and ending the dark hour. She's made so many memories and she won't let anyone take that away from her. No one. She blew out the candles wishing that she can do her best for everyone.

"Oh so what'd you wish for?" Junpei asked in that all knowing teasing tone.

"It won't come true if I tell you." She teased back. Everyone chuckled as Ken took noticed of the bouquet she's been holding.

"Those are some really nice flowers Fuuka. Where'd you get them from?" Ken asked. It took her a bit to realized she never let go of the flowers.

"Oh from someone important to me" she beamed. Everyone except Minato and Yukari tilted their heads. Minato could only smirk, seeing as his other present was a success.

The rest of the night was spent eating and a movie night in the lounge. The birthday girl was allowed to choose; it of course being the Terminator. Yukari spent a good deal of the movie trying to find out how her afternoon went only to be shush from Minato or for Fuuka to simply smile at her, admittedly at bit irritated on both sides but gave up. As long as she felt happy she was fine with that.

The movie finished, most of them satisfied from the climax while Mitsuru looked on, curious if any of this could potentially be applied an useful to Aigis in anyway. As the group began to disperse, they all left Fuuka with a present. Fuuka decided she would open them later but for now had to make a call.

In her room, she began to dial, each ring leaving her a bit more anxious.

"Hey Fuuka! What's up birthday girl!" Natsuki started.

"You told them about my birthday didn't you?" Fuuka asked not wasting time. She felt Natsuki grow quiet before laughing.

"W-what?! N-no of course not! That's like, totally a sleazy move." Natsuki quickly responded. She could here Fuuka giggling. "Hey! What's to funny?!"

"It's nothing!" Natsuki could feel Fuuka's happiness from here.

"Jeez Fuuka sounds like you had a great day!"

"I really did!" Fuuka could only replay everything as she felt herself glow pink. "Um Natsuki? So I-I…"

She held the phone away from her ear knowing what was about to come next.

"YOU WHAT?!"

Fuuka felt herself giggle again knowing she was in for a long night now. As she talked to Natsuki about the day, she could only think everyone she wants to protect.

 _No matter what. I'll protect all of them!..._

* * *

 **Hmm… I mean it's kinda over the place and everything but I guess this'll do. I'm just happy I at least got to attempt fluff. I think it's the fact there was probably no need for the romance but I think I was testing two things.**

 **1.)Make an OC important but not take up the spotlight?**

 **2.)Just do some fluff in general cause I'm a gosh dang sap.**

 **Also just so you know the movie was based off a game star ocean.**


End file.
